Connectors are important components in electronic devices for signal transmission. For example, in the field of ADSL (Asymmetric Digital Subscriber Line), DSLAMs (Digital Subscriber Line Amplitude Modules) provide subscriber line interfaces via connectors to implement connections between subscriber lines and equipment at the office end and thereby accomplish such functions as transmitting/receiving, encoding/decoding, bandwidth multiplexing, and system maintenance and management, etc., of ADSL subscriber lines.
A stereogram of connector interfaces at DSLAM side is shown in FIG. 1. The connector interface in FIG. 1 comprises a connector socket interface and a connector plug interface.
Both the connector socket interface and the connector plug interface comprise metal shell, plastic insulator and contacts. When the connector socket interface is coupled with the connector plug interface, the metal shell and the plastic insulator of the connector socket interface make plugging contact with the metal shell and the plastic insulator of the connector plug interface respectively, so as to implement the connector interface shielding; whereas the metal contacts of the connector socket interface make plugging contact with the metal contacts of the connector plug interface to implement signal transmission.
A stereogram of the connector socket interface is shown in FIG. 2; the front view of the connector socket interface is shown in FIG. 3.
As shown in FIG. 2 and FIG. 3, a longitudinal section of the part of the metal shell and the plastic insulator of the connector socket interface to be coupled with the connector plug interface is in isosceles trapezoid shape, and each of the four corners of the trapezoid is rounded respectively, like a inverted “D” shape. The center part of the plastic insulator of the connector socket interface appears as a band-shaped recess, and there are a number of slots evenly arranged on the upper and lower side walls of the recess. There is a metal contact of the connector socket interface in each of the slots, and the spacing between two adjacent contacts is 2.16 mm, i.e., 0.085″. Fastening means are provided correspondingly in the metal shell and the plastic insulator of the connector socket interface, and are located near the centers of the bevel edges of the isosceles trapezoid respectively.
As described above, for example, in a connector socket interface with 64 contacts in a practical application, the connector socket interface is 98.43 mm (L)×15.37 mm (W), and then the footprint of every two contacts in the connector socket interface is 47.28 mm2.
A stereogram of the connector plug interface is shown in FIG. 4; the front view of the connector plug interface is shown in FIG. 5.
As shown in FIG. 4 and FIG. 5, the longitudinal section of the part of the metal shell and the plastic insulator of the connector plug interface to be coupled with the connector socket interface is in isosceles trapezoid shape, and each of the four corners of the trapezoid is rounded, like a inverted “D” shape. The center part of the plastic insulator of connector plug interface appears as a band-shaped protrusion, and there are a number of slots evenly arranged on the upper and lower side walls of the protrusion. There is a metal contact of the connector plug interface in each of the slots, and the spacing between two adjacent contacts is 2.16 mm, i.e., 0.085″. Fastening means are provided correspondingly in the metal shell and the plastic insulator of the connector plug interface, and located near the centers of the bevel edges of isosceles trapezoid respectively.
As described above, for example, in a connector interface with 64 contacts in practical application, the connector plug interface is 98.43 mm (L)×15.37 mm (W), and the footprint of every two contacts in the connector plug interface is 47.28 mm2.
The footprint of the existing connector interface is large, and the pin density of the contacts in the connector interface is low.